A Christmas Wish
by Joy-girl
Summary: Its Christmas time and Ash gets a letter from his best friend that contains a confession and a certain meeting time. Will he make it in time? Featuring random Christmas songs!
1. A letter

Hi all! I decided to write a Christmas ficcy! Aren't you just so proud?!

Anyway, here it is!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

Um… Actually, that's all the main characters for once! ( I think)

****

Home is where your heart is

~ Part 1; a letter ~

__

(I'm just going to write a bunch of Christmas songs that have nothing to do with the title, ok?)

****

Oh there's no place like home for the holidays

'Cause no matter how far away you roam, 

When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze

For the holidays you can't beat home sweet home

I met a man who lives in Tennessee

And he was headin' for Pennsylvania 

And some home-made pumpkin pie.

From Pennsylvania folks are travlin' down to Dixie's sunny shore.

From Atlantic to Pacific, gee,

The traffic is terrific.

Oh you can't beat home sweet home.

(Ash's POV)
    
    *Sigh* Here I am, at home, totally bored. It's six days before Christmas and I'm completely bored. I'm also locked in my room. I have to hide somewhere, and the only place I can is locked in my room. 

Why?

I'm a pokemon master! Now when Misty calls me a pokemon master, she'll be right! 

The one problem with being a pokemon master is the reporters. I can't stand the reporters. They drive me nuts! Actually, they were part of the reason Misty left. 

Oh! Did I forget to mention that part? Misty and Brock left about a year in a half ago. 

Brock was the first to crack. His excuse was 'My family needs me, I haven't been home for a while, besides Ash, since you're a pokemon master now, you don't need me any more. But if you want to direct those pretty reporters to my door…'

I was hurt that Brock decided to leave, but it slightly expected. Brock I'm sure missed his dad as much as I missed my mom. Maybe even more so! His younger brothers and sisters were growing up and he was missing it. I really can't blame him when he wanted to go home. Besides, I still had Misty, right?

After Brock left, Misty and I fought more and more. Since Brock wasn't there to stop us, and Pikachu wasn't there to back Brock up, we fought. Finally, it drove Misty off the edge…

…or was it me?

~ Flashback ~

"Misty, I want to watch TV!"

"But you got to watch it all day yesterday!"

"Well it's my TV!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

"I almost wish I didn't have to with you!" I mumbled under my breath. 

"What was that?" Misty asked, not angrily, mind you, it was more a sad kind of question, she more than likely knew what I said, she just wanted to make sure. But I should have noticed her attitude. 

"Nothing." I grumbled. I almost regretted it. *Almost* 

I looked up from the TV that I was watching and noticed in amazement that Misty's eyes were starting to shake with such emotion. 

"Ash, do you really want me to go?"

"I never said that!" I cried, desperately trying to tell her not to go, without telling her out right, you know us guys…

"You were thinking it." She said quietly. 

"No! Misty! I didn't mean it – "

"No, it's ok Ash, I – I was thinking of going back home."

"Mi-WHAT?"

"I am, they need me to help run the gym, and those reporters are really starting to get to me. And you don't need me here, do you?" She looked at me those big pleading eyes of hers, too bad I didn't notice it then.

"But! You can't leave! I order you not too!"

"Excuse me?" Misty's pleading eyes immediately turned an angry red. "You ORDER me? Since when do you have the right to ORDER me MR. Ketchum!"

"Um…" I was in deep dew – dew.

"NEVER! You have no right to order me around! You don't OWN me! I'm not your pokemon Ash! I'm your be- ok, I THOUGHT I was your best friend! Or was I really? Maybe you just saw me a person just acompanying you on your journey? Is that it? It must be, because friends don't ORDER friends around. So I'm leaving Ash."

Ignoring my insides screaming out at me to beg her forgiveness and too stay, I said the opposite. "Fine! Go!"

A breif flash of immense hurt flashed in her eyes, but was immediately replaced with anger. 

"FINE!"

She grabbed her stuff, which she had already packed. And for some reason, this big fight never came as a shock to us, we just kind of, expected it. 

She rammed open the door, only to face about fifteen reporters all leaned up against the door, only to fall into my hallway. 

Misty growled with anger, I could almost see steam coming out of her ears. 

And I didn't feel the slightest remorse for the reporters. 

"WERE YOU LISTENING IN?!"

The reporters could only cower in fear.

Misty grabbed out her largest mallet, slammed them all on the head, and kicked them into the sky, some distant blinked, or flashed, or, whatever it does when we 'blast' team rocket off. 

She glared hard once more at me, then slammed the door shut as hard as she could. 

I almost thought the house was going to cave in on us. 

~ End Flashback ~

And that was a year and a half ago. I haven't spoken to her since. 

It's so lonely without her! But I just can't call her! Even if I love her. Why should she forgive me?

"Oh Ashy, honey?" My mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea?" I answered back. 

"I'm going out for a few days, I know it's a few days before Christmas, but I'll be back in time."

I sighed deeply. 

"Ok."

"Oh! Ashy?"

"Yes mom?"

"I forgot to give you a letter yesterday."

I rolled my eyes. I got tons of fan letter from girls who like me, except, I don't like them. 

"Mom ju-"

"It's from the Cerulean gym, I think it's form Mi-oh his A- um, by Ayou"

I as fast as I could and ran back upstairs to read the letter.

"MOM!!!!!"

"What?"

"This letter should have gotten here 2 days ago!"

"I'm sorry sweety! I forgot!"

She forgot? SHE FORGOT?!

I sighed once again and opened the letter, just imagining Misty writing this letter. 

__

Dec. 15

Ash ~

Hi! Um oh gosh this is hard. I know I haven't talked ot you in, um, what is it? A year in a half? I'm sorry Ash! I wanted to tell you before I go crazy, and I guess around Christmas just seems like the best time to say it.

I miss you so much Ash! I don't know how I've lives this far without you! I miss our quarls, your messy hair, I miss Pikachu, I miss you hat, I miss well, I miss you_. _

I'm sure this sounds weird, I haven't seen you in such a long time that this seems so out of the ordinanry, but I just couldn't take it anymore! (Besides my sisters obsessions with 'like' I mean I couldn't take being with out you anymore!) 

The point of this letter is to tell you that well um, Oh! This si so hard to tell you! I – I love you Ash! 

There, now before you rip up this letter, I just need to know, I'm sure it's highly unlikely that you love me back, but if you do, meet on Christmas at sunset at the Cerulean park. I know it's a lot to come on Christmas, I would come, but, I don't know if you love me or not. If you love me, please come! 

All my love ~ 

~ Misty Waterflower

P.S. Togetic says 'hi!'

Ok… so… do you like it? Please review if you do! PLEASE!

Just wait! The humor is coming!

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	2. It starts

Wow, what has it been? A whole year? Sheeeesh, but that's cuz it wasn't Christmas, and it just didn't seem right to continue it, so thank-you all who reviewed it even if was off season, so hope you like the next chapter!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

A Christmas Wish 

**~ Part 2; it starts… ~**

(Good, well, I'm going to be inserting little Christmas songs at the beginning in the spirit of Christmas, okay? Don't mind the silly ones…)

VEEEEEEEERY LONG, but good!

_~ The 12 pains of Christmas ~_

_(This is rather long, but funny!)_

_The first thing a Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Finding a Christmas tree!_

_The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Rigging up the lights!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Hangovers!_

_Rigging up the lights!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Sending Christmas Cards!_

_Hangovers!_

_Rigging up the lights!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Five months of bills!_

_Sending Christmas Cards!_

_Hangovers!_

_Rigging up the lights!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The sixth thing a Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Facing my in-laws!_

_Five months of bills!_

_Oh I hate those Christmas Cards!_

_Hangovers!_

_Rigging up these lights!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The seventh thing at Chrismtas that's such a pain to me…_

_Charities!_

_Facing my in-laws!_

_Five months of bills!_

_Sending Christmas Cards!_

_Oh geez!_

_I'm trying to rig up these lights!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The eight thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_I want a transformer, for Christmas!_

_Charities, and what do you mean your in-laws?_

_Five months of bills!_

_Oh! Making up these Cards!_

_Uh, just get me a beer, huh?_

_What, we have no extentsion cords!?_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Finding parking spaces,_

_Daddy, I want some candy!_

_Donations!_

_Facing my in-laws!_

_Five months of bills!_

_Writing up those Christmas Cards!_

_Hangovers!_

_Now why the heck are the blinking?!?!_

_And finding a Christmas Tree!_

_The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me… _

_Batteries not included!_

_NO parking spaces!_

_Buy me something!_

_Get a job ya bum!_

_Aw, facing the in-laws!_

_Five months of bills!_

_Yo-ho! Sending Christmas Cards!_

_OH geez, look at this!_

_ONE LIGHT GOES OUT THEY ALL GO OUT!!!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Stale TV specials!_

_Batteries not included!_

_No parking spaces!_

_Mom, I go to the bathroom!_

_Charities!_

_She's a witch! I hate her!_

_Five months of bills!_

_Oh! I don't even know half these people!_

_Eh, whose got the toilet paper?_

_Get the flashlight, I blew a fuse!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

_The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

_Singing Christmas Carols_

_Stale TV specials!_

_Batteries not included!_

_NO parking?!_

_WAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Charities! _

_Gotta make them dinner!_

_Five months of bills!_

_I'm not sending them this year! That's it!_

_Shut up you-_

_THAT'S IT! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!_

_And finding a Christmas tree!_

Erm, yeah, that's one of my favorite Christmas songs, I just had to add it, I recommend it to anyone! Anyway, finally to the actual fic!

Dec. 17 

**Ash's big brown eyes widened. **She loved him! She actually loved him! The best part was, he'd been loving her for who knows how long! Of course, when he really knew that he loved her is when she left, you know, the usual, you don't know what you've got till it's gone kind of thing. 

"PIKACHU!" Ash called out. Pikachu heard his master's cry and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to his friend. "Pika?" He asked. He stared with wonderment at the boy running around the room stuffing things into his new book bag. Ash stopped only for a second to explain to Pikachu. "Misty said she loves me! And if I love her, I'm supposed to meet her in Cerulean for Christmas at sunset!" 

"PIKA!" Pikachu cheered. He wasn't surprised, more happy and relieved than anything, he didn't have to write or call Misty, which is what he was about to do soon, poor Ash was moping around the house way too much!

Ash changed into his new clothes he had bought, so hopefully he would for the most part remain hidden from his fans, who even to him, was getting incredibly agrivating. He slipped on a loose black t-shirt and some loose army pants. He placed a blue cap on his head with a cheering Pikachu on the front. Finally, he got a black back pack. Ash stared at himself in the mirror. Something was wrong, he smiled at himself and turned his hat backwards. Much better.

Ash skipped down the stairs with Pikachu following closely at his heels. He quickly jotted a note down for his mother and grabbed the car keys. It was a good thing he just got his license! "Come on Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped into the car and off they went. 

Ash smiled to himself as he saw the sign that said 'you're now leaving Pallet.' At this rate, he would be in Cerulean early to surprise Misty!  Pikachu sighed contentedly in the back of the car and settled down for a nap, but was rudely awaken when he sniffed the air. "Pika-Pi!" He shouted a warning. "Pikachu pika!" Ash wondered what Pikachu was going on about, but then he smelled it. "No! no no no!" Ash moaned. He could ell the car was slowing down already. Finally, he slowly glided to a stop and almost seemed to sigh. "Noooooo!" Ash moaned. He slammed his head against the wheel. Pikachu looked at Ash with worry, was he okay? "Pika-Pi?" he ventured. 

Angrily, Ash brought his head up and opened the door, Pikachu scurried out just before ash slammed the door on his tail. "Pika-Pi…" Piakchu warned, he wasn't too happy with Ash's attitude, and he showed it. Ash bent down behind the car and sighed. "Just as I thought." Ash moaned. "We have a gas leak." Ash looked over to Pikachu. "And there isn't a town near here!" Ash's face lightened up. "At least I have my bike in the trunk!" Ash smiled with relief. It shouldn't be too bad, more work but- Ash stopped dead in his tracks.

"Pika?" Pikachu walked curiously up to Ash and stared at the door trying to see what Ash saw. 

Ash slowly approached the car door. He silently prayed he was wrong, that it was all his imagination. He pulled the handle. It wasn't. Once again, Ash slammed his head against the roof. "Chu?" Pikachu still was lost. 

"THE STUPID CAR KEYS ARE LOCKED IN HE CAR!" Ash cried without looking up. Pikachu winced. This was not going well. Ash finally lifted his head and made a fist. "Well, that's okay! We have to make it to Cerulean and we will! We'll just catch a bus, right? If we see a bus coming, we'll just take it too Viridian, Pewter, or Ceven Cerulean! We WILL get there Pikachu!" 

"CHA!" Pikachu agreed. 

"So lets go! Onward ho!"

"PIKA!" So both began they're long destination to Cerulean, the trouble was only beginning.  

Erm, that was rather short, compared to the song, huh? Yeah, well, I'll be starting the next chapter pretty soon (IF you review!) So… review!


	3. I LOVE YOU ASH!

Howdy all! Merry Christmas!

*Special note to…

Nova S.: I just wanted to say thanks for your faithful reading (and reviewing) I greatly appreciate it! So… thanks!*

Um, yeah, I promise this song won't be as long!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

A Christmas Wish 

**~ Part 3; I LOVE YOU ASH! ~**

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Have yourself a merry little Christmas 

****

**_Let your heart be light!_**

****

**_Next year on, our troubles will be out of sight!_**

****

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_**

****

**_Make the yuletide gay_**

****

**_Next year on our troubles will be miles away…_**

****

**_Once again, as in olden days,_**

****

**_Happy golden days, of your_**

****

**_Faithful friends who are near to us_**

****

**_Will be dear to us once more_**

****

**_Someday soon we all will be together_**

****

**_If the fates allow_**

****

**_Until then we'll have to muddle through some how!_**

****

**_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now!_**

Dec. 18 

**Ash struggled up the large hill. **Pikachu followed slowly behind, thankful that Ash was also totally out of practice at climbing and hiking so he didn't have to catch up with him. He already tried to hitch a ride on his shoulder, but ash kicked him off when they went up the hill, as small as Pikachu was, every little weight slowed Ash down. 

"Okay," Ash wheezed. "Let's take a break here." Ash stopped. Pikachu just flopped himself on the ground and laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath. Ash sighed. "We really need to exercise more and lay off the ketchup and burgers."

"Piiiiika. Pikachu."

Ash looked up at the hill. "Well, we're a third of the way there…" Ash stood up much to Pikachu's dismay. "Pika-Pi Pikachu!" 

Ash looked down at Pikachu. "I know Pikachu, but at the rate we're going, well never get there unless we keep going, we need to get to Misty before she thinks I hate her forever! Or worse! She'll hate me!"

Pikachu sighed. He knew Ash was right. They had to keep moving. "Pikachu." Pikachu stood up as well and began backup the hill. "We can do it!" Ash cheered, following closely at Pikachu's heels. This was going to be a long trip.

~

"Look!" Ash cried. "I can see over the hill!" Ash felt a surge of energy and ran the rest of the hill. "PIKACHU!" Ash called. Pikachu ran over to his master and looked with curiosity, then happiness. "It's a bus!" Ash cried out joyfully. "Hey! Hey bus!" Ash waved his arms and jumped up and down. "Stooooop!" Ash grinned like a nut as the bus slowly came to a stop, that is, until he saw what bus it was. "Oh no…" Ash murmured. Pikachu sighed and patted Ash. 

The bus screeched to a halt in front of Ash. A small head popped out of an open window. The girl took one look at Ash and screeched. Soon after, all the weight seemed to transfer to the side that ash was on. All windows were down, and about 20 or so girls and one guy screeched and pointed. 

"It's Ash!"

"THE Ash!"

"Ash Ketchum!"

"Ooooh! He's even cuter is person!"

"Look at me!"

"AAAASHY POOOO!"

"I LOVE YOU ASH!"

Ash groaned. The only bus in a twenty-mile radius just HAD to be an 'Ash Ketchum fan club' bus. The front window opened, and a blonde head popped out. "Do ya need a ride sir?" 

Ash sighed and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu shrugged. Might as well. It beat walking. Ash took a deep breath and nodded. "I need to get to Cerulean." 

The bus driver smiled and opened the doors. "Well then come on in! We're on our way to Viridian for now! The name is Greg."

Ash nodded to the bus driver and walked on the bus and was immediately greeted by his fans. "People please!" Ash cried. "Let me sit down!!" Ash finally felt air, but saw that everyone had chosen a seat and was trying to get ash to sit by them. "Sit here Ash!"

"No here!"

"Ashy!"

Ash sighed. There wasn't an open seat with no one in it! He finally spotted one with a black-haired male sitting in it. The guy had brown eyes, with some blue, obviously he was wearing contacts. 'Poor guy' Ash thought, 'He may be a fan, but at least he's not going obsess over me and flirt.' Ash sat down next to the boy as the bus started off deep into the wilderness. 

All the girls sighed and started talking amongst themselves, occasionally stealing a glace at Ash. Ash smiled down at Pikachu who had curled himself up in Ash's lap. He looked so happy. Ash glanced over at the boy he had chosen to sit by. He hadn't taken his eyes off of him once. Ash squirmed in his seat. It was rather unnerving. Ash turned to look at him, trying to make conversation, "So… what's your name?" 

The boy smiled. "My name is AJ, but you can me whatever you like Ashy, hon," AJ batted his eyes at Ash and moved closer. 

Ash's eyes widened in fear. Ash slowly inched off the bus away from the gay boy. He grabbed Pikachu and ran to the front of the bus, all eyes following his every movement. "Let me off this bus please!" Ash pleaded with the bus driver. The bus driver stopped and turned to him and winked. "Too much for ya honey? I thought pokemon master's could handle anything."   

A horrified look came over Ash's face. "Waaaaaaaaahh!" Ash pulled the lever to open the bus himself and ran as far away as possible from the bus.

I know these are short, but I'm doing it a day at a time, okay? Okay, so review!

~Smile Jesus loves you!


	4. A break?

I'm updating rather fast, huh? Well faster than I usually do at least, so um, yeah, that's all I have to say, except read and review!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

A Christmas Wish 

**~ Part 4; A break? ~**

****

The First Noel

****
    
    **_The first Noel, the angel did say,_**
    
    **_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay;_**
    
    **_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep,_**
    
    **_On a cold winter's night that was so deep._**
    
    **_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_**
    
    **_Born is the King of Israel._**
    
    ****
    
    **_They looked up and saw a star_**
    
    **_Shining in the East, beyond them far;_**
    
    **_And to the earth it gave great light,_**
    
    **_And so it continued both day and night._**
    
    **_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_**
    
    **_Born is the King of Israel._**
    
    ****
    
    **_And by the light of that same star,_**
    
    **_Three wise men came from country far;_**
    
    **_To seek for a King was their intent,_**
    
    **_And to follow the star wherever it went._**
    
    **_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_**
    
    **_Born is the King of Israel._**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **Dec. 19: Viridian City**
    
    Despite his hunger, frustration, sleepiness and annoyance, as soon as he saw the sign that says 'Welcome to Viridian' Ash suddenly perked up and raced for the first food place, but an equally annoyed "PIKA!" Stopped him. 
    
    "Piiikachu!" Ash whined. 
    
    "Pi! Pikachu Pika! PIKACHU!" 
    
    Ash sighed. "Alright, come on Pikachu. I'll take you to the pokemon center." Pikachu nodded happily and walked beside Ash to the nearest Pokemon center. 
    
    As soon as Ash dropped Pikachu off at the Pokemon center he raced over to the nearest Pokeburger. Momentarily, Ash forgot he was the pokemon master and just waltzed right in the fast food place and ordered five cheeseburgers and two Pepsis with two large fries on the side. Ash ignored the stairs he was getting, not only because of him being a pokemon master, but also because of his ragged clothes, not to mention his incredibly large order, which he fully intended on eating himself. 
    
    "Here you go, sir." Ash took the tray of food from the register person and walked over to his table. Some people stopped eating and stared at him. Was that really the pokemon master that just walked into the Pokeburger? Ash sighed. This was one of those times he wished he wasn't a pokemon master. At least he'd finally be able to eat in peace without all the stares! 
    
    Ash did his best to ignore the stares and stuffed himself and ate like a pig just like he did when he was younger. Some things never change. In two minutes flat, he had downed all five burgers, both large fries and drinks. 
    
    ~
    
    A little brown haired, blue-eyed girl stared with wide eyes at the scene. She grabbed her older brothers shirt and yanked. He older boy leaned down to hear what his little sister wanted. "Is that the pokemon master, Joey?"
    
    Joey raised an eyebrow at the boy who had captured everyone's attention. He was now standing up from his table and walking to the trash can. "I don't know, Katie. Looks like him." She stared in wonderment and the questionable pokemon master who had now walked out the door. "Is he really that big of a pig?" Katie asked. 
    
    Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. I guess he is if that is him." He expected a grossed out blanched from his sister, but instead, his six-year-old sister surprised him and said, "COOL! I want to be a pokemon master just like him! Pass me another fry!" 
    
    ~
    
    Ash closed the door to the Pokeburger and walked out. He sighed contentedly and patted his stomach. "Now THAT was a nice dinner!"
    
    He scanned his surroundings. Viridian was a pretty busy city, also a big one, you can imagine his surprise when he saw a certain bus right across the street at the gas station. 
    
    "ACK!" Ash dove for cover behind a nearby tree desperately hoping and praying no one had recognized him. One of the few good things that happened to him on the trip happened then, they didn't see him and drove away. 
    
    Ash sighed with relief, but just incase, crept back to the pokemon center. Pikachu greeted him there and hugged his master. "Pika-Pi!"
    
    "Hello to you too buddy!"
    
    Ash stretched and flopped down onto the bed. "I think we should stay here for tonight, don't you, Pikachu?"
    
    "Pi!" Pikachu fully agreed. 
    
    Ash smiled and went into the bathroom to change. When he got out, he smiled at the little yellow pokemon curled up on one pillow of his double bed. Ash silently walked over to the bed and sat down. Finally he sighed and crawled under the covers. Today was alright, but at the rate they were going, would they get there in time?
    
    *Sigh* Look at it this way, the shorter it is, the quicker I update, how 'bout that? Yeah, Please review!!!!!
    
    ~Smile Jesus loves you! 
    
    ****

****


	5. This is getting ridiculous

Um, there really isn't much to say but Read and review!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

A Christmas Wish 

**~ Part 5; This is getting ridiculous! ~**

**__**

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas 

**__**

**_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!_**

**_Only a hippopotamus will do!_**

**_Don't want a doll_**

**_NO dinky tinker toy_**

**_I want a hippopotamus_**

**_To play with and enjoy_**

**_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_**

**_I don't think Santa Clause will mind, do you?_**

**_He won't have to use a dirt chimney flue_**

**_Just bring him through the front door,_**

**_That's the easiest thing to do_**

**_I can see me now on Christmas morning_**

**_Creeping down the stairs_**

**_Oh what a joy _**

**_When I open up my eyes_**

**_To see a hippo- hero standing there!_**

**_Oh I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_**

**_Only a hippopotamus will do _**

**_No crocodiles, or rhinoceroses_**

**_I only like hippopotamuses_**

**_And hippopotamuses like me to!_**

**_Mom says a hippo will eat me up, _**

**_But then my teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian_**

**_There's lots of room for him,_**

**_In our two car garage_**

**_I'd feed him there, _**

**_And wash him there,_**

**_And give him his massage!_**

**_I can see me now on Christmas morning_**

**_Creeping down the stairs_**

**_Oh what a joy _**

**_When I open up my eyes_**

**_To see a hippo- hero standing there!_**

**_Oh I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_**

**_Only a hippopotamus will do _**

**_No crocodiles, or rhinoceroses_**

**_I only like hippopotamuses_**

Dec. 20 

**  Pikachu sighed heavily. **He gazed back sadly at the disappearing city. He was already missing the warm, soft bed, the constant food supply in the pokemon center, not to mention the wonderful ketchup, of which he only had a few spare packages to last him for the trip through the viridian forest. Unfortunately, even though Ash has gotten older, his sense of direction hasn't improved much. They may be in the forest a while. 

  Ash and pikachu walked silently through the forest. Pikachu looked around dully while Ash looked around slightly nervous. "Pika Pikachu?"

  Ash whirled around to face Pikachu. " Don't say that! I know where we are!"

  Pikachu raised an eyebrow. "Pikachu pika?"

  Ash sweat-dropped. "Um, we're in the Viridian forest."

  Pikachu sighed again. He marched forwards and announced proudly. "PIKACHU! Pi, Pikachu, Pika Pikachu!"

  "YOU'RE taking over Pikachu?"

  Pikachu nodded. Ash shrugged and let Pikachu have his way. It couldn't possibly be as bad as his directions – or maybe it was. 

  (Ash's POV)

  *Sigh* Wow this forest is boring. It's the same thing over and over again! Nothing new! Trees, bushes, and more trees! I don't even see any pokemon around! I yawned. I sure hope Pikachu knows where he's going, I don't want to be in here much longer. It's supposed to take an average of a day to get through this forest, but knowing our luck lately, it'll probably take three.

  I made sure Pikachu was still in sight when I stared off in my own world again. I hope we can get to Misty in time. I have to tell her I love her! She better appreciate this too. What am I saying? I owe it to her to go! I probably deserve all this for making her leave. I have to go apologize to her too. 

  I sighed and looked around again. As much as I know I more than likely deserve half of this, I'd rather not take the other half. The car was bad, the bike was worse, and the bus was the worse, but then there was the hiking, the looks, the heat, getting lost… this is getting rather ridiculous! What's next? Beedrill?

   "PIKA-PI!" I blinked. I was zoned out again, but while I was zoned out, I almost stepped on a cocoon. I stepped back and looked around nervously. Not just ANY cocoon. I closed my eyes. STUPID THOUGHTS! I opened my eyes again and looked cautiously around. "I don't think there's any bedrill around here Pikachu, maybe we can just walk away…"

  I stopped and listened. Was that what I thought it was? OH no… I think it is… I started toward the opposite direction of noise. "Run Pikachu." I breathed out.

  "PIKA!" Pikachu agreed. 

  We bolted down the path, the noise following closely behind. "Hurry Pikachu!" I cried out. "The bedrill are coming!"

  Pikachu didn't even nod, he just kept running as fast as he could right beside me.   

  We had to get away from the bedrill! I glanced all around me while still running. There! I picked up Pikachu and jumped into a ditch on the side of the road and kept my head down. 

   "Pikachu cha." Pikachu stated after a few minutes. 

   "Yea, I think they're gone now too." I agreed. I catiously stood up and looked around. "Yeah, I don't see any of them." 

    I sighed and climbed out of the ditch pulling up Pikachu after me. Pikachu  looked around. "Pikachu pika, pikachu?" 

  "Nope, I have no idea where we are Pikachu."

  Pikachu shrugged and said, "Pika, Pikachu pika – " I raced over to Pikachu and covered his mouth. "Don't say it!" Then it happened. I heard the thunder, I saw the lighting, and I was getting wet. I glared at Pikachu who only shrugged. 

  Yea, this is getting ridiculous. 

Yaaaay! Another chapter done. Please review**_o!_**

****

****

****

****

****


	6. I'm dreaming of a kissy Christmas

Hello! Like usual, nothing to say but Read and Review! (Thanks for all of you who are reviewing too!)

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

A Christmas Wish 

**~ Part 6;I'm dreaming of a Kissy Christmas~**

Snoopy's Christmas 

**(By request of Virgo ^_~)**

The news had come out in the first world war 

**_The bloody red baron was flying once more_**

****

**_The allied commander ignored all of its men_**

**_And called snoopy to do it again_**

****

**_'Twas the night before Christmas -_**

**_40 below-_**

**_When Snoopy went up in search of his foe_**

**_He spied the red baron, fiercely they fought_**

**_With ice on his wings Snoopy knew he was caught_**

****

**_Christmas bells!_**

**_Those Christmas bells!_**

**_Ringing from the land!_**

**_Asking peace of all the world_**

**_And good will to man!_**

****

**_The baron had snoopy dead in his sights_**

**_He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight_**

**_Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know_**

**_Or was it the bells from the village below?_**

****

**_Christmas bells!_**

**_Those Christmas bells!_**

**_Ringing from the land!_**

**_Asking peace of all the world_**

**_And good will to man!_**

****

**_The baron made Snoopy fly to the right_**

**_And forced him to fly behind enemy lines_**

**_Snoopy was certain that this was the end_**

**_When the baron cried out 'Merry Christmas my friend!'_**

****

**_The baron then offered a holiday toast_**

**_And Snoopy, out hero, saluted his host_**

**_Then with a roar they were both on their way_**

**_Each knowing they'd met on some other day_**

****

**_Christmas bells!_**

**_Those Christmas bells!_**

**_Ringing from the land!_**

**_Asking peace of all the world_**

**_And good will to man!_**

****

Christmas bells! 

**_Those Christmas bells!_**

**_Ringing from the land!_**

**_Asking peace of all the world_**

**_And good will to man!_**

****

****

****

Dec. 21 – Viridian forest 

  Ash groaned. He raised is head upward and glared at the sky. "DOES SOMEONE NOT WANT ME TO GET TO MISTY UP THERE?!" 

  He was answered by a large, white flash of lightening lighting up the dark sky. 

  Pikachu screech and jumped onto ash's shoulder and clung for dear life. Ash's looked at his friend in pity. "Alright Pikachu, let's look for a place we can sit out the storm." 

  Pikachu 'pika'd' gratefully and they walked off. Ash trudged on the muddy ground and sighed. "I just got these shoes too." Ash mumbled. Ash sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and stood in the rain, pouting. "What's the point? I mean, we're already soaked!" A lighting bolt flashed in the sky followed by a large thunder clap. Pikachu cringed and answered, "Pika Pikachu pika!!"

  Ash nodded. "Alright." He looked over at the soaked pokemon clinging to his shoulder and winked. "Don't worry buddy, I won't tell anyone your scared of thunderstorms, even though you an electric pokemon." 

  Pikachu growled something under his breath, but let it go since Ash was the only one that he could cling to at the moment, he'd have to get them later. 

  Ash  walked a bit more in the dark, muddy woods and spotted a hollow tree. "Let's go in there, okay?" Ash pointed to the tree. 

  Pikachu cheered happily and jumped off Ash's shoulder into a hole at the bottom of a nearby tree. Ash crawled in after Pikachu and sat down. 

  Ash took off is hat and stared sadly at it. Then he placed it back on his head after thoroughly ringing it out and giving it a good shake. Not that it really mattered because Pikachu was shaking himself dry as well, getting Ash wet too. Ash smiled at his buddy who curled up in the corner of the tree. Ash leaned back against the tree and began to think, but his thinking was soon turned into a dark sleep.

  (Pikachu's POV)

  Poor Pika-Pi. He really loves PikachuPi. He must if he's going through all this just for her. We better get there on time too! I'm missing Christmas for this! Especially my favorite Christmas movie, The Pikachu that saved Christmas. Ever heard of that one? It's the best! Probably because I'm a Pikachu, and Pikachu's are the best pokemon! Don't you think so? Oh well. I'm thinking too much. I need sleep.

  *ACHOO!*

  My ears perked up. What was that? I sniffed the air. I blinked a bit and noticed Pika-PI leaning against the tree shivering. His eyes were closed, but he was shivering. Poor Pika-Pi. I walked over to him and curled up on his lap. Maybe I can make him warm. 

  (Ash's Dream)

(Normal POV)

  Ash blinked open his eyes. He rolled over in his bed to check the time. 7:00! Why get up that early? Ash'smind woke up and he remembered! Ash bounced up from the bed, almost stepping on the figure on the floor in the process. The figure moaned and pulled the sleeping bag over her orange head. "Go away." She mumbled.

  Ash grinned and quickly pulled the sleeping bag off of Misty and ran to the back of the other side of the room. Misty was immediately up and was glaring at his grinning face. "You IDIOT! It's cold! Give me back my sleeping bag and let me sleep!" Misty fumed. If you looked hard enough, you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. 

  Ash just smiled his goofy smile and said, "Merry Christmas, Misty!" 

  Misty stopped short and blinked. "Oh yeah." Even she had to smile at Ash's enthusiasm. He was wearing blue P.J's with Pikachu's dancing at the bottom wearing Santa hats and carrying Christmas presents. His P.J bottoms had stantler printed all over them. Misty sighed. "Oh alright. I'll let you off this time. Now go away while I change." 

  Ash nodded and walked towards the door to walk up the others when Misty stopped him. "And Merry Christmas to you too Ash!" Misty smiled at him, and Ash grinned back at her. 

~

  Ash paced back and forth and glanced at the clock again. 7:30. "COME ON MISTY!" He yelled up the stairs again. Misty finally appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a red shirt with a large Lapras winking, and Santa sitting on it. She'd gotten it while at the orange islands. 

  "Finally!" Ash mumbled. Misty sat down on the couch and grinned. "It's not my fault some of us are – " She was cut of by Brock's death glare. Misty just shrugged and picked up Togepi. 

  Brock mumbled something under his breath that Ash couldn't hear while Ash blinked in surprise. Maybe it was there Christmas season, but Misty had been a lot nicer!  Ash shrugged it off and announced, "Well come on, let's begin!"

  Brock nodded and picked up the bags by his feet. "I'll give my gifts first." He handed Mrs. Ketchum and Pikachu their envelopes. Mrs. Ketchum opened up hers and thanks Brock for the gift certificate. Pikachu opened up his gift. Pikachu shrieked happily and hugged Brock. "What's you get him?" misty asked. 

  "A gift certificate for ketchup."

  "Oooooh." 

  "What about mine?" Ash asked impatiently. 

  "Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum scolded. "Don't be so rude! You'll get your present!"

  Brock nodded. He pulled out two boxes. "You have to open this at the same time because it's the same thing,"

  Ash and Misty took their gifts and opened it up. Misty gasped and her eyes began to shake, Ash on the other hand was totally clueless. "What is it?" he eyed it warely. 

  "See this?" He pointed to the first item on the string. "This is my gym's badge, the boulder, and this one," he pointed to the water droplet. "Is Misty's gym badge. The other one is your league badge," Brock smiled. "They represent our friendship." 

  Misty smiled and hugged Brock. "Thank-you!" She had gotten the badges on a charm bracelet, while Ash had gotten it on a string to hang with his other badges. 

  Mrs. Ketchum smiled and stood up. "These are for you." She handed them all their gifts. Misty got a gift certificate, Brock got a cookbook, Pikachu got a large bottle of ketchup, Ash got a pair of underwear and certificate for the pok'mart, and Togepi got a cute little sweater. 

  They all thanked her (after some whining on Ash's part) and Pikachu jumped up and handed them all a certificate to shock a person for free. 

  Misty nervously stood up and handed out her gifts. Brock opened up his envelope to find a phone number of one of Misty's old friend. Brock jumped up and hugged Misty, then ran to the phone. She gave Pikachu and Togepi a little red scarf and Mrs. Ketchum a calling card so she could call Ash more often. She then walked over to Ash and blushed. "Here's your gift Ash." She handed him a small square box. He opened it up to find a poke'ball inside. "Thanks…" Ash stared at it. "I needed another poke'ball I guess." Misty rolled eyes. "Open it up you dork!" Ash's eyes shone with excitement and threw the ball. 

  "EWE!" A cute eve popped out. 

  The Eve smiled at Ash and nuzzled him, then ran over to play with Pikachu or Togepi. 

  "You got me an Evee?" Ash stared wide-eyed. "I thought you wanted an Evee too, for a Vaporeon."

  Misty shrugged. "I do, and I still will get one, but I guess you need it more than I do. Evee is still young so you have to take good care of it!" She cautioned. 

  Ash grinned and nodded. He ran over to Misty and hugged her tight. "Thank-you, Thank-you, thank-you!" Misty blushed like mad, too surprised to hug back. Mrs. Ketchum and Pikachu giggled like made at the sight. Ash jumped back and blushed, went back to his corner and got his gifts for everyone. He handed Brock a certificate for 'a day off' where he would take over for him. Brock sweat-dropped. He wouldn't be using that anytime soon. Mrs. Ketchum got a picture frame that said 'I love you mom!' With a picture of Misty, himself, and Brock. He gave Pikachu another certificate for ketchup and Togepi a little sleeping bag. 

  After handing out those gifts, he nervously stepped up to Misty and handed her a small box. Misty tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a water drop on it. Misty slipped it on and hugged Ash. "Thanks Ash!" 

  "That's not all Misty…" Ash blushed. He began to fidget with his hands. He looked over to Brock who gave him the thumbs up. Ash looked back over at misty nervously and took a deep breathe. As quick as he could, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

  *FLASH*

  Ash glared over at Brock who held a camera. Brock took one look at Ash's face and ran with Ash chasing after him. "GET BACK HER WITH THAT CAMERA OR I'LL USE PIKACHU TO SHOCK YOU!"

  Misty lifted a hand to her cheek. She heard a noise and looked up.

  There was Pikachu and Togepi on the railing of the steps holding mistletoe.

(End Dream)

  Ash's eyes burst open and he breathed heavily. He sneezed. "aw man! Now I- I ACHOO! I'm sick!" Ash groaned. Pikachu blinked open his eyes and looked at Ash. "Pika-PI, Pikachu?"

  Ash shook his head. "The rain stopped. We'd better go n-nO *ACHOO!*"

  Pikachu nodded. They both crawled out from the bottom of the tree. 

  "GRRRRRRR"

Ash stopped head in his tracks and put his head in his hands. "Let me guess…" Ash didn't even look up. 

*AAAAACHOOOO!*

Longer than usual huh? It wasn't that Christmasy, so I decided to add a little Christmas scene in there. 

~ Smile Jesus loves you!

**__**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	7. It keeps coming

Meeeeeerry Christmas! It'll probably be easier to update now that its Christmas vacation. Ahh…. The joys of getting off from school (especially for two weeks!)

Ages ~

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

**A Christmas Wish**

**~Part 7; It just keeps coming ~**

**_Pokemon Christmas Bash lyrics_**

**__**

**_Christmas – the time of year _**

**_For peace of earth and to spread good cheer_**

**_A bash – a rocking party_**

**_Filled with fun where the laughter is hearty_**

****

**_It's the pokemon Christmas Bash_**

**_With Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash_**

**_So without further ado_**

**_Here's a pokemon holiday greeting for you!_**

****

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

**_Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash_**

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

****

**_Brock: _**

**_I'm Brock, back on the block_**

**_From a quick little skid with Ivy's flock_**

**_Two things on my list ain't many_**

**_A kiss from Nurse Joy and officer jenny_**

****

**_Santa please with your Ho-ho-ho_**

**_Put them both under the mistletoe_**

**_Brock's kicking it and it's a gas_**

****

**_Chorus:_**

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

**_Brock:_**

**_Brock's kicking it and it's gas!_**

**_Normal:_**

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

****

**_Misty:_**

**_I'm Misty! _**

**_I've got Starmie with me!_**

**_We're having fun decorating the Christmas tree_**

**_With a twist on deck the halls_**

**_We've got a tree full of poke'balls!_**

****

**_Hey Santa, if you're really listening _**

**_my wish list only has one thing!_**

**_Just give me one dance with Ash_**

**_At the pokemon Christmas bash!_**

**_Chorus:_**

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

**_Misty:_**

**_Just give me on dance with Ash!_**

**_Normal:_**

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

****

**_Ash:_**

**_I'm Ash here with Pikachu!_**

**_Merry Christmas!_**

**_ PIKA!_**

**_Happy New Year too!_**

**_The holidays wouldn't be the same _**

**_without roasting marshmallows on Charizard's flame!_**

****

**_Santa, can you help it go faster?_**

**_To become a pokemon master_**

**_Gotta catch them all down to the last_**

**_At the pokemon Christmas bash!_**

****

**_Chorus:_**

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

**_Ash:_**

**_Gotta catch 'em all down to the last_**

**_Normal:_**

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

****

**_Team Rocket:_**

**_Team rocket's doing something shocking_**

**_This year we're going to fill your stocking!_**

**_Taking a break form causing trouble!_**

**_Jessie!_**

**_James! And make that double!_**

**_We thought we'd change our ways_**

**_And be nice on Christmas Day!_**

**_Team rocket's having a blast!_**

**_At the pokemon Christmas Bash!_**

****

****

**_Chorus:_**

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

**_Brock: It's Brock! Misty: Misty! Ash: and Ash!_**

**_Normal:_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

**_Team Rocket's having a blast!_**

**_Who's that pokemon?_**

**_Happy holidays from the pokemon cast!_**

****

**_Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon!_**

**_ Who's that pokemon at the pokemon Christmas Bash?_**

**_Who's that pokemon!_**

****

**_(So on and so on)_**

****

****

****

**Dec. 22 – STILL viridian Forest**

**   "GRRRRRRRRRRRR" **

Ash moaned and put his head in his hands. "Let me guess." He didn't even look up. 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu moaned right along with Ash. 

*ACHOO!*

Out from the bushes popped a big, angry ursaring. 

"ROOOOOAR!" It beats its paws on its chests. It gave a deadly glare towards Ash. 

"WAAAAAAAH – CHOOO!" Ash was about to run, but Pikachu jumped in front of Ash. 

"PIKACHU! PIKA!" Pikachu glared at the angry ursaring.

Whatever Pikachu said, it just made the ursaring angrier and it started to charge at Pikachu. 

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, "use your thunderbolt quick!"

Pikachu charged right when the ursaring connected with Pikachu. Pikachu flew back into a tree while Ursaring roared as electricity soared through its veins.

Both got up panting. "Pikachu use your thunder!" Pikachu nodded and stood up charging for it's most powerful attack. 

"PIKAAAAACHUUUUUU!"  

Ursaring roared. When the attack was done, it wobbled a bit, then ran off into the forest whimpering.

"ALRIGHT PIK-ACHOOOO!" Ash wiped his nose and looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu?" Ash walked over to Pikachu. "Hey buddy, you okay?" Ash kneeled next to Pikachu. 

Pikachu managed to push himself off the ground and look at Ash with pitiful, sad looking eyes. "Pika-Pi." 

Ash's eyes shook with emotion. "Thanks buddy, you did really good!" Ash picked up Pikachu in his arms and stood up. "I'll get you to the pokemon center real soon and you can have all the ketchup you want! Does that sound good?" 

Pikachu nodded weakly and smiled. 

Ash nodded back and ran through the bushes nearby trying to find the trail. Instead of the trail, Ash ran smack into something. 

"Ow –choooo!" Ash rubbed his nose again and read the sign.

'Welcome to Pewter City! The rock city – home of the boulder badge!'

Ash's mouth fell open. He growled in frustration and yelled, "YOU MEAN WE:E BEEN FIVE MINUTES AWAY FROM PEWTER?!?! ACHOOOOOO!"

Ash huffed a bit, then decided now wasn't the best time for this. So he raced into Pewter to get Piakchu to the pokemon center. 

Short huh? Like I said, I'm doing this by day, kinda, um, yeah, just tell me if you likeit or not please!

~Smile Jesus loves you!

REVIEW!


	8. Snowballs and waterfalls

Well… It's late.. but I figured, it's better late then early next year… right?

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

A Christmas Wish 

**~ Part 8; Snowballs and waterfalls ~**

Grandma Got Run over by a reindeer 

**__**

**_Grandma got run over by a reindeer!_**

**_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve_**

**_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_**

**_But as for me and grandpa, _**

**_We believe_**

****

**_She'd been drinking too much eggnog _**

**_And we begged her not to go_**

**_But she forgot her medication,_**

**_As she staggered out the door into the snow_**

**_When we found her Christmas morning_**

**_At he scene of the attack _**

**_She had hoof prints on her forehead!_**

**_And incriminating clause marks on her back_**

****

**__**

**_Grandma got run over by a reindeer!_**

**_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve_**

**_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_**

**_But as for me and grandpa, _**

**_We believe_**

****

**_Now we're all so proud of Grandpa _**

**_He's been taking this so well_**

**_Sitting there watching football_**

**_Drinking beer, and playing cards with cousin Mel_**

**_It's not Christmas without Grandma_**

**_All the family's dressed in black_**

**_And we just can't help but wonder_**

**_Should we open grandma's gifts or send them back?_**

**_(SEND THEM BACK!)_**

****

**_Oh!_**

**_Grandma got run over by a reindeer!_**

**_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve_**

**_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_**

**_But as for me and grandpa, _**

**_We believe_**

****

**_Now the goose is on the table_**

**_And the pudding made of fig_**

**_And the blue and silver candles_**

**_That would just have matched the hair in grandma's wig_**

**_Now I've warned my friends and neighbors_**

**_Better watch out for yourselves!_**

**_They should never give a license_**

**_To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves_**

**__**

**_Grandma got run over by a reindeer!_**

**_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve_**

**_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_**

**_But as for me and grandpa, _**

**_We believe_**

****

Sorry… I like the song…

ANYHOO!

Dec. 23 &24 – Viridian City/Mt. Moon 

  Ash sighed deeply. Of all the stupid rotten luck… it was all with him. There didn't seem to be a shread of good luck with him the past few days. Annoyed and huffing slightly, Ash stalked into Pewter with his head held high. He did his best to ignore the stares, murmers and pointed fingers directed towards him. He was the pokemon master carrying his beat up Pikachu, and he himself was soaked to the bone, still sneezing all the way, and his clothes were torn in many places. 

  Finally, Ash made it to the pokemon center. All eyes and heads turned to him, as a wave of silence took over the whole pokemon center. 

  Ash sighed, but smirked. He had single handedly made the parting of the red sea come true once again. There had been a crowd waiting for their pokemon to be healed, but suddenly there was a large open space for Ash to go through. Ash silently made his way through the crowd and stopped after someone at the front talking to nurse joy, totally unaware of what was going on behind him. 

  Nurse Joy on the other hand noticed him. She looked up from her paper work and smiled. "Hello!" 

  Ash smiled weakly and nodded in response. "Would you please heal my Pikachu?" He asked, handing the beat up Pikachu to her. 

  Nurse Joy's smile never left her face as she took the Pikachu away from Ash and carried him to the back room. 

  The boy who was talking to her before whined a bit and made a sobbing sound, then turned abruptly to Ash. "Can't you see I was having a conversation with the beautiful lady there? What happened to no cuts?! Who – ASH?!"

  A grin spread over Ash's face and he laughed harder than he had in days. "Good 'ol Brock!" He managed out. "I should've known you were the one causing this traffic jam!" 

  Brock sheepishly turned his head to look at the angry mob behind him, then laughed nervously. "Eh, why don't you come to my place, we can talk there." He grabbed Ash and dragged him out the door. Before he took him totally out, Ash managed to yell, "I'll be back for Pikachu later, Nurse Joy!"

**~_~_~_~**

Ash yawned and stretched before leaning back on the couch in Brock's living room. He glanced around the area a bit before saying, "This place hasn't changed much at all since the last time I was here."

  Brock shrugged and nodded, plopping himself on the seat next to him. "I know. There's not much else you can do and still keep in child proofed."

  Ash grinned and nodded. "So where are your brothers and sisters?"

  Brock rolled his eyes and groaned. "VERY fortunately, they're old enough to go to school." He looked at his watch. "They shouldn't be home for another… few minutes." He looked at Ash. "So why are you here?"

  Ash smiled sheepishly. "See, you know how Misty left?"

  Brock groaned again and nodded. "Oh yeah. She came over here after you left ranting and raving," He smiled and glanced over at Ash, "Then after that horror, she kinda broke down."

  Ash looked down shamefully. "I know. She sent me a letter." He grabbed his bag and looked through it. He finally pulled the letter out and handed it to Brock to read.

   Brock wasn't too surprised, he just grinned and handed it back to Ash when he had finished reading it. "It's about time! You do know it's the 23, right?"

   Ash gave him an annoyed look. " I know that! I've tried! But it's like someone up there doesn't want me to go! First, I run out of gas in my car, then I lock my keys in the car and my bike in the trunk. THEN I hike for a while until this bus comes, but it turns out this bus had to be an 'Ash Ketchum fan club' with some gay guys on there. IT'S NOT FUNNY! Not only that, I had to climb up this horrible hill and we got lost in the Viridian Forest after some beedrill chased us, THEN it starts to rain and after it finally desides to stop, there's an ursaring waiting for us that beats up Pikachu! WEILL YOU STOP LAUGHING ALREADY?!"

  Brock covered his mouth and held his breathe, but eventually, he thought about it again and he snorted and started rolling on the ground again. 

  Ash grumbled something under his breathe, then sneezed again. *ACHOOO!*

  Brock managed to pull himself off the floor and patted Ash on he back. "Maybe you should get some rest bud, you go sleep in the guest room and I'll get you some Aspirin."

  Ash numbly nodded and dragged himself over to the guest room, suddenly aware of the weights on his feet and eyes. He climbed into bed and immediately fell into deep sleep, with a wonderful dream.

**  ~_~_~_~_~**

  (Dream land ^_~)

  Ash felt something poke him. Annoyed, he groaned and rolled over in his bed taking the sheets with him. The tapping still continued. Finally, Ash gave up and sat up in his bed glaring at the figure who was tapping him a few seconds before and grinning like an idiot. "What?" He snapped. 

  The figure just grinned at him and pulled the sheets of off him. "Out of bed sleepy head! There's a surprise for you!"

  "HEY!" Ash yelled. A sudden blast of cold air came at him now that the warmth of his bed spread and sheets were gone. "Stop it and let me sleep Misty!"

  Misty's grin remained on her face and she shook her head. "Nope! You're getting out of bed mr. Pokemon master!"

  Ash glared up at her. "No. And you can't make me."

  Misty's grin was slowly fading into an annoyed stare. "Wanna bet?"

  Ash sighed. "Fine. This had better be good."

  Misty nodded with satisfaction and walked out of the room. 

  Ash got out of bed in his flannel Pikachu pajamas and walked to his book bag to get dressed. 

  A few minutes later, Ash stepped into the kitchen of the small cabin and crossed his arms, leaning on the doorpost. "So what possessed you to wake me up this early on our vacation?"

  Brock turned and smiled at Ash before turning back to making lunch. "Misty's outside with Pikachu."

  Ash rolled his eyes and walked over to the front door. He pulled it open and was hit with a nice big snowball. "It snowed last night, Ash!" Misty cried out happily. 

  A grin spread across his face despite the snow stinging his face. "Alright!"

  "Go get your stuff on and we can play!"

  Ash nodded and raced in to his room of the cabin they had rented to take a vacation for the holidays. 

  Not long after Ash ran out and tackled Misty in the snow. "Don't throw another snow ball at me." He warned. 

  Misty stared at Ash with a twinkle in her eye. "Is that a threat?"

  Ash grinned. "You can take it as one if you like."

  "Why Ash Ketchum," Misty pushed him off and stood up. "I challenge you to a snowball fight!"

  Ash stood up as well and smirked. "I accept your challenge! No rules?"

  Misty shook her head. "Just no using pokemon." She glanced over at Pikachu. "Got it buddy?" 

  Pikachu agreed and walked over to sit on the steps to watch the duel. 

  Both teens walked to opposite sides of the large yard and began to make snowballs to arm themselves. "Prepare to be wet!" Ash yelled. 

  "Prepare to be soaked!" Misty stuck her tongue out.

  "Why don't you go stick that to a metal pole."

  "Because I like my tongue just the way it is thank-you. Are you ready?"

  "Do you even need to ask?"

  Misty grinned and shook her head. "I just felt like it. Let's begin!"

  Ash threw the first snowball which Misty dodged, but hers was also dodged by Ash's. Both flew snowballs at each other for all they were worth, but both laughing their heads off in the process. After a while, it was apparent Ash was winning because of his throwing practice with poke'balls. Misty's eyes glowed with determination. She wasn't going to loose this one. 

  Ash threw one particular snowball hard, aimed right at her face. He expected her to duck down, but instead, he saw she wasn't paying any attention to it. Almost in slow motion, the snowbll flewin full force straight at her head and hit her hard right in the middle of her face. 

  Ash's mouth flew open as Misty fell to the ground holding her face. Ash ran to her, all the way mumbling apologies and desperately hoping and praying he didn't injure her or anything.  

  When Ash reached her he gently knelt down beside her and pulled her hand away form her face to make sure she was okay. When he saw she was grinning, it was too late. She lifted her free hand, put it in Ash's shirt, and dropped a load of snow. He shrieked and bolted up, shaking his coat and shirt trying not get all the snow out before it made him even colder than he was. 

   Misty collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter. Ash turned angrily to her and jumped on her. Soon both where tumbling in the snow, both getting snow down their shirts and all through their hair and everything. Neither noticed it, they were having too much fun.

   Soon the scene faded away and Ash felt another annoying tap.  

~_~_~_~

  Ash moaned and turned over in the bed.

  "Misty, go away and leave me alone! I want to sleeeeep!" 

  "Pikachupi? Pikachu."

  Ash's eyes blinked open. He was no longer in the cabin he'd dreamed about. He was back in Brock's house with Pikachu on top of him pointing outside. "Pikachu pika."

  "Are you saying we should go soon?"

  "Pi." Pikachu nodded. 

  Ash sighed and slowly climbed off the bed. He sat up and stretched then followed Pikachu to the kitchen. 

  He looked around, totally confused. "Where's Brock?"

  "Chu." Pikachu pointed to a small note pinned on the refrigerator surrounded by pictures of birds, planes, flowers, dinosaurs, anything you can think of in a 3 – 7 year olds' mind. 

  The note read:

    Hey Ash! It was nice to see you again! I would love to say good-bye to you, but I'm sure you need your sleep, so I'm going to take my brothers and sister out somewhere – goodness knows where. Anyway, I'll see you later okay, man? Tell me how it turns out! ^_~

~Brocko

  Ash smiled and nodded to Pikachu. "Guess we'd better head out then, right Pikachu?"

  "Pika!" Pikachu cheered and jumped on Ash's shoulder. Off they were, only 6 miles away from Cerulean City – that's IF they don't get lost.

~_~_~_~_~_~

   "PIKA-PI!!!!!!" 

   "I'M SORRY!" 

   Pikachu smacked his trainer on the head with his tail. "PIKACHU!" 

   Ash sighed and rubbed his head. He looked down at the paper in his hands and said, "It's not my fault! The map said to turn right!"

   "PIKA!" Pikachu angrily grabbed the map out of Ash's hands and turned it up side down, or, rather right side up. "CHU!"

   "Hee hee…." Ash rubbed the back of his neck again. "Sorry 'bout that…"

   "PIKA!" Pikachu angrily shocked him. "CHU!"

   "WAAAAAAAAAH!" Ash groaned and dusted himself off. "Gee, thanks. Pikachu."

   "Chu."

   Ash sighed. How were they going to get to cerulean now? Ash's face lit up with an idea. "Do you think you could smell your way out of here? Maybe smell air or something?"

   "Pikachu." Pikachu replied annoyed.

   Ash rolled his eyes and looked down at him with pleading, brown, puppy dog eyes. "I know your not a Growliethe, you're the bestest friend I ever had, and it would be wonderful if you could smell our way out of here." 

  Pikachu glared at Ash, while he kept the puppy dog look up, each one waiting for the other to crack. Finally pikachu three up his small arms and cried, "PIKA! Chu, Pika Pikachupi!" 

  Ash cheered happily and grinned. "Thanks a bunch Pikachu!" 

  "Chu." 

  Pikachu sniffed the ground carefully and placed an ear to the ground. Ash stood by silently waiting, when suddenly pIkachu's head snapped up and he pointed to the left. "PIKA!" He raced to the left, with Ash trailing behind him. 

~_~_~_~_~_~

  "Uh… Pikachu… this isn't the only way out is it?"

  "Pika?"

  Ash peered over the edge of the cliff to look closer at the waterfall. "I'm not too fond of waterfalls."

  "Chu." Pikachu shrugged. 

  Ash sighed, then stopped. "Did you hear something?"

  Pikachu's ears perked and he nodded. "Pi!"

  "It sounded like…."

  "ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" 

   "AN ONIX!"

   "PIKA!"

    The Onix roared and rasied it's large head, waving it's tail around. 

   "CHU PIKACHU PIKA!"

   "Well I don't want to be around to see it's rock throw." He gulped and looked back at the waterfall. "Well Pikachu, looks like were going to have  to go down after all."

   "Chu…."

   "Ready?"

   "Pika!"

   "On the count of five…"

   "One…" Ash looked down at the waterfall nervously. 

   "Pika…" Pikachu glanced back at the angry Onix. 

   "Three…" Ash turned to look at Pikachu. 

   "Chu…" Pikachu looked at Ash.

   "Four in a half…" Ash looked back at the waterfall. 

   "PIKA!" Pikachu pushed Ash off the cliff and jumped off behind him, rocks quickly falling behind them. 

Hee hee. Well… it's kinda like two in a row…. Kinda… just wanted to get this thing done. One more chapter to go!

~Smile Jesus loves you!

****

****

****

****

****

****


	9. Merry Christmas, Misty

Alrighty then people! Here is the last chapter! And I finally get to finish another story! Hoooooray for me!!!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 17

Misty ~ 17

Here we goooo!

A Christmas Wish 

**~ Part 9; merry Chrsitmas, Misty ~**

_(Favorite Christmas song of Ashy-boy ^_~)_

Pokemon Under the Mistletoe 

**__**

**_(Ash)_**

**_There's a feelin' I'm getting_**

**_I just can't explain,_**

**_Makin' me glad tonight_**

**_Maybe it's Christmas, _**

**_Maybe the snow,_**

**_Maybe the mistletoe_**

****

**_(Misty)_**

**_There's a secret I'm keeping_**

**_That no one can here,_**

**_A feeling deep in my heart_**

**_Maybe this Christmas,_**

**_ my true love will show_**

**_Under the mistletoe_**

****

**_(Ash and Misty)_**

**_Jolly old St. Nicholas_**

**_Before the night is through_**

**_There's something very special_**

**_I'd like to say to you,_**

**_Merry merry Christmas, _**

**_And I'd like you to know…_**

**_(Misty)_**

**_I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe_**

****

**_(Ash)_**

**_Now there's a crowd at the party_**

**_(Misty)_**

**_Our friends are all here_**

**_(Ash)_**

**_Everyone's warm and bright!_**

**_(Misty) _**

**_Maybe I'll meet him, _**

**_Where hearts are algow,_**

**_Under the mistletoe_**

****

**_(Ash)_**

**_Maybe I'll just stand here, _**

**_And no one will know_**

**_I'm under the mistletoe…_**

****

**_(talking)_**

**_"Boy, this part is crowded! Hey, wait a minute, there's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some Pikachu!"_**

**_"Pika!"_**

**_"Hey Ash!"_**

**_"Oh, hi Misty."_**

**_"Great Part, huh?"_**

**_"Yeah, we were just going to get something to eat."_**

**_"Hey, did you see Nurse joy?"_**

**_"Yeah, maybe you should go tell Brock."_**

**_"Maybe not."_**

**_"Hey, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry."_**

**_"Oh sure, okay, um…. Ahh…"_**

**_"Waaa"_**

****

**_(Music)_**

**_(Ash)_**

**_Jolly old St. Nicholas (Misty echoing Jolly old St. Nicolas)_**

**_ Before the night is through (Before the night is through)_**

**_There's something very special (There's something very special)_**

**_That I'd like to say to you (That I'd like to say to you)_**

**_Merry, merry Christmas (merry, merry Christmas)_**

**_And I'd like you to know (And I'd like you to know…)_**

**_I'm hoping that I don't get caught_**

**_ Under the mistletoe!_**

****

**_(Misty)_**

**_There's a crowd at the party_**

**_(Ash)_**

**_Our friends are all here_**

**_(Misty)_**

**_Everyone's warm and bright!_**

**_Maybe he'll find out,_**

**_You just never know…_**

**_(both)_**

**_Under the mistletoe_**

****

**_(Ash)_**

**_Maybe I'll stand here,_**

**_Maybe I'll go_**

****

**_(Misty)_**

**_Maybe this Christmas_**

**_I might let him know_**

****

**_(Ash)_**

**_Maybe this Christmas I just might get – _**

**_Uh-oh_**

****

**_(Talking)_**

**_"Hi Ash! Did you get something to eat?"_**

**_"Uh, yea."_**

**_"Um, Ash, did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?"_**

**_"Huh – waaaAAAAAA!!"_**

**_"ASH?! Where're you going?!"_**

**_"Uh… I'm going to get some Christmas cookies!"_**

**_"But you jusdt got some Chrtistmas cookies!"_**

**_"Yeah I know… come on pikachu!"_**

**_"What's his problem Pikachu?"_**

**_"Pika-pika."_**

**_"Come on Pikachu!"_**

**_"Ash! Look out for the –"_**

**_"WAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

**_"heh heh, nevermind…"_**

****

Um…. Long… but one of the best AAML songs! Hee hee.  Sorry… read on….

  A lone figure sat on the grass on a bank beside a river. Her long, red hair was down and blowing in the wind. In her hands she held a long rod that extended into the river in front of her. She sighed and looked at the horizon, not really paying any attention to her fishing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

  "Misty, are you coming to dinner or what?"

  Misty sharply turned her gaze to the blonde behind her.

  "I'll be there soon!"

  The blonde shifted her footing, obviously annoyed, and snorted out, "You know, it's supposed to snow, why do you bother fishing?"

  "Because I feel like it." Misty simply stated.

  "Whatever." The blonde angrily turned her heel to walk home, muttering about how she had to walk all that way and mess up her new shoes. 

   Misty rolled her eyes and turned her sad gaze back at the sky. There was maybe an inch of sun left, and soon, it disappeared behind the mountains and all that was left was a light glow and a single sob from the broken hearted teen.

  Misty finally pulled herself together and wiped the tears from her face. She looked up in the sky. '_Daisy was right, it looks like it's going to snow.' _She pulled her coat closer too her. She moved to pull her rod up, but a heavy tug caught her unprepared and pulled her to the edge of the river bank when she put her feet down, grit her teeth, and pulled with all her might to pull whatever was pulling so hard. Inch by inch, little by little, she pulled it up. Her eyes were clamped shut putting all her efforts into getting this pokemon. Finally, her catch was pulled onto the shore and feel on top of her. She opened her blue eyes and was greeted by… yellow? What water pokemon was yellow? She pushed the heavy pokemon off her and sat up. She shook her head and looked over to see what she hooked. Misty's eyes grew the size of saucers and her mouth feel open, trying to find the right words.

   The 'pokemon' groaned and rubbed it's head. It sat up and stared at Misty for the longest time, imitating Misty. 

  "Ash….." Misty finally managed to get out. "You- you came!"

  Ash grinned like an idiot and nodded. "Yea. And you caught me – again."

  Misty giggled. "Are you okay?"

  Ash's nodded while Misty smirked. 

  "Not you, Pikachu!" 

  Ash grinned. "Oh, ha ha."

  "I thought so."

  Ash stood up and walked to Misty with a solemn face, but a glint in his eyes. Misty stared at those brown eyes for a while, resisting the urge to step back from his advancing form. Should she run, or should she stay? What would his answer be?

  Ash stopped when he was right in front of her. Misty realized that she had to look up at him now. "You grew." She whispered.

  Ash just nodded, trying to find the words to say. "Misty?"

  "Hm?" 

  "When I was on my way here, I was thinking the whole time what I was going to say to you and what I was going to do, I had no idea, and you know what?"

  Misty looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and managed, "What?"

  Ash gave her a lop-sided grin. "I still don't know. But I know this…" He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before whispering in her ear. "I love you too."

  Misty's lips formed an incredibly large grin. She felt something cold. Soft and wet fall on her and she looked up. "Look, Ash!"

  Ash looked up and grinned. He could hear Pikachu cheer happily in the backround. "It's snowing!"

  Ash looked back down at Misty, the girl he had traveled all this way to to tell her his true feelings, the girl who he had walked for, almost got stung for, almost drowned for, among many other things, but every single one of them was forgotten once he saw her. Ash's grin never left his face and he simply said, "Merry Christmas, Misty."

Kay… that's it. Kind of a weak ending, but hey! I'm not in a Christmas mood anymore. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^

~Smile jesus loves you!

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
